


Into the Spiders Web

by Nathanking2474



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Vore, Cum Digestion, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrinking, Snuff, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanking2474/pseuds/Nathanking2474
Summary: Lena Oxton AKA Tracer finally has a bead on the assassin known as Widowmaker, but little does she know, she's walking right into a trap.





	Into the Spiders Web

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first story ever so it probably won't be very good, but if you didn't read the tags there is heavy cock vore and cum digestion so if you're not into that, turn back now. If you do like those than please enjoy! :D

Lena was in Watchpoint Gibraltar, lounging around when her PDA went off. It was an alert stating that Widowmaker has been spotted in Paris, this was her chance to finally catch this purple skinned bitch and put her away forever. She grabbed her blasters and headed to a ship bound for France, upon arriving she immediately began tracking her. It was a couple hours before she found out she was in this very extravagant hotel, she shows her ID to the receptionist and gets a key to the room. Opening the door and slowly stepping inside looking for traps, she notices too late a venom mine but one of a strange different color and when it goes off she falls unconscious.

When she wakes up her hands and feet are bound and she's laying naked on a plush bed with silk purple sheets, Widowmaker is sitting in a chair nearby simply watching her struggle. "Let me go right now! How dare you embarrass me like this! How did you even know I was coming!?" Widow smirks "Because mon chéri, I let your little team track me, I knew you'd want revenge. You stepped right into my web little fly, and this spider is quite hungry." she moves from her chair to the foot of the bed staring down at her prize. Slowly unzipping her suit and letting it fall to the floor, her perky breasts and round ass are revealed to Lena who can't help but blush.

But something else catches Lena off guard, the soft 8" cock and big heavy balls hanging between her legs cause Lena to gasp "You...You have a...." she can't finish her thought as she stares in disbelief. "You like what you see? I hope so because it seems to like you." her cock now slowly stiffening looking at the helpless brit laying before her, crawling over her and sitting on her chest, Widow slaps Lena's face with her huge member. "Open wide and have a taste". Lena turns her face away in disgust "No way in hell is that going in any of my holes!" she barks back. Widow presses her cock to Lena's soft lips and grabs her nose "Open up or I'll let you pass out and play with you then instead."

Lena holds out for as long as she can but eventually can't take it and opens up to breath and as soon as she does Widow shoves her cock into her throat causing Lena to gag hard on her massive cock. "Ohhhh myy your throat feels lovely, much better than any of my other toys" Widow moans pushing deeper now balls deep in Lena's poor throat. Widow uses her throat like a fleshlight for what feels like hours, raising and dropping her hips against her face, her balls slapping against her chin and the gagging echoing through the room. "Enough foreplay, it's time for the real fun to start." Widow pulls her cock from Lena's mouth and moves down to her pussy "No! please not there! You can use my throat all you want just don't fuck my pussy with that thing!!" Lena cries and begs pleading but it's all in vain.

Lena feels her pussy stretch as the assassins cock is shoved deep into her pussy, unintentionally wet from the rough throatfucking she had just received. "Ohh my god, how could you not tell me how good you felt, you pussy is so wet and soft, this is the best I've ever felt!!" Widow shouts fucking Lena's tight cunt faster stretching her more and more. "Why....uuhh...would I...it..belongs to my girlfriend not you!" Lena grunts while Widow fucks her like an animal in heat. "That's right I almost forgot, I'll be dealing with her after I'm finished with you, you limey British whore!" she laughs as she feels her balls churning nearly ready to explode "I'm gonna fill you up nice and full, I hope you don't mind me using your cunt as my cumdump." "NO!! DON'T YOU DARE CUM IN ME!! IT'S NOT SAFE I'LL GET PREGNANT PLEASE NO!!!!" Lena screams with fear and tears in her eyes.

Widow let's out one last moan and buries her cock balls deep into Lena's womb and unleashes a massive torrent of cum inside her. "Uuhhhhh fuck yes, I've been waiting so long for this!" Widow moans as Lena begins crying, feeling the hot load settle inside her womb. Widow pulls her still hard cock from Lena's full pussy and takes something from her suit and places it in her mouth, holding it in place. She crawls back over Lena and kisses her deeply, slipping a small pill into her mouth and forcing her to swallow it "It has been fun, but the Spider is hungry and needs to eat." Lena looks at her confused and scared but feels her body beginning to shrink "What's happening to me!! What did you do!?!?" Widow smiles and strokes her cock as Lena shrinks down to just 1" tall.

"It's time I finally rid the world of Tracer, and like I said, Emily is next so you two will be reunited again...in Hell." she picks up the tiny Lena and places her in her cock slit slowly pushing her inside "NO WIDOW DON'T KILL ME NOT IN THERE I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" Widow can't hear her over her own moans as Lena's head slips inside and she slides down into Widow's nuts. "Ohhh yes I love having my victims squirm and beg, makes me so horny" she strokes her cock slowly while Lena desperately tries to find a way out. Widows nuts begin heating up as she strokes her cock and Lena feels herself tingling as she slowly melts into cum. "WIDOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR HOT LOAD!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!" Widow can hear her cries of fear but just keeps stroking loving how afraid she is.

"Widow....please...let me...go..." Lena's mind begins going numb and soon she faints and in just a couple minutes is nothing more than a huge load of cum inside Widows balls. "Ahh finally now to finally get rid of her." Widow walks to the bathroom of the hotel room and lifts the lid of the toilet, stroking her cock fast and hard desperate to dump this bitch once and for all. "Ohhhh fuck yes!! Enjoy your new home you fucking bitch!!!" she screams as she blows her load directly into the bowl, as the last of Lena dribbles out Widow smiles "Au revoir, my little cumstain!" she pushes the lever and Lena's remnants are flushed away down the toilet never to be seen again. Widow get's dressed in her suit again and checks out of the hotel "Now, where does this Emily girl live?"

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, poor Lena gone forever, but what will happen to her now single girlfriend? Will Widow get to her first or has someone already found her and had their fun? We'll find out. ;)


End file.
